


Christmas At The Lake

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Category: Hidden Lake, My Work
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, You may be ask who King is but it's a long story, i think, light cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: The Hidden Lake residents are trying to decorate for the holidays./I got bored and wrote about me and my friends' personas and I'm actually a little proud of it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Christmas At The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Abstractio=Emily  
> JellyCrystalpop=Lexi

On an island in a galaxy far far away sat a modern mansion overlooking a Hidden Lake…  Inside a heated stable slept magnificent beasts.  And in the mansion itself…

“Toxx!”

Speckle and Emily looked up from their cookies to see a pumpkin-headed scarecrow holding a festive deer statue run across the living room and upstairs. chasing after them was a girl with puffy black hair and a fluffy tail. “Be careful with that- And give it back!” She said through a fit of giggles.

* * *

“Uh…Cyber.” A girl with dark green hair and a pink hoodie said. “I can’t…Carry this.”

“Oh,” Cyber said, staring at the large Christmas tree.

* * *

Lexi ended up cheering Cyber on as they dragged a Christmas tree downstairs. “Go on I believe in you! You can do it! Gooo Cyber!!”

Toxx walked up and froze, as well as the girl with the puffy hair.

“Excuse us coming through,” Lexi said.

The two made room for the Christmas tree holder and as they descended along with their escort, the girl snatched the festive deer from the scarecrow’s arms.

“Lexi, catch!”

“Journey!” The scarecrow exclaimed. 

The greenette just barely caught the deer as Journey walked down the stairs and grabbed it. “Thanks.” She continued running away but looked at Cyber. “You can do it. I’m  _ rooting _ for you.” And she waved goodbye, running back to her room.

* * *

A person wearing a purple hoodie watched the mayhem through glass walls, only turning around when their golden furred companion cooed at a rectangle box covered in Pokemon-themed wrapping paper. His claws dangerously rubbed against the paper. His tailed wagged when he found another, and then another, and another-

“Autumn, You’re not even sorting the presents right.”

Autumn stared at the assortment of thin rectangle boxes, and slightly bigger box-shaped boxes and blinked.

“Oh.”

Tempo sighed, muttering something under their breath about a dumbass when they got a call. “Oh boy…” They reached into their pocket and grabbed their phone. “What is it?”

“TEMPO WE MAY HAVE JUST RUN OUT OF MONEY.”

“Already? How?”

“KING BOUGHT A FUCKTON OF MISTLETOES”

Tempo chortled. “Suffer.”

There was protest from the other line, but Tempo quickly hung up.

“Ok. Now…” Tempo’s eyes had a dangerous glint. Autumn chuckled nervously. “Now to teach you how to sort presents...”

* * *

“How can you even think, Eli?” A red-haired girl with a white sweater and scarf said through chattering teeth.

A boy with reddish-brown hair with a grey sweater and red beanie simply said, “I can’t.”

“Fair.”

Eli stepped down from a stool and the two of them walked around the mansion to finish setting up lights.

The red-haired girl was stuck carrying tools and other items. And she was not a fan of the cold.

“There!” Eli triumphantly said as another group of lights was hung up.

He felt something cold and wet and turned to see the girl creating a snowball that soon pelted his face.

The boy lost balance and fell face-first into the snow as the girl doubled over in laughter. “Kellie…” The boy groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Christmas tree was finally set up when Autumn said, “hey, does anyone smell something burning?”

There was a beat of silence when Tempo sighed.

* * *

“Articuno ice beam!” Tempo commanded.

The fire was quickly put out and everyone but Kellie and Eli, who were thankful for the warmth, breathed a sigh of relief.

“Maybe we should just order pizza,” Emily said. Everyone made noises of agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> The tree may or may not have survived the fire.  
> And Cyber may or may not have become a replacement.
> 
> Also this story is entirely fictional. I was just really bored.
> 
> Btw we have a Tumblr https://hiddenlakers.tumblr.com/


End file.
